Hypothermia
by radpineapple
Summary: A short Snowbert fic involving hypothermia.


Hypothermia

 **A/N: This is based on a request by Write-To-You about Snowbert and hypothermia. It didn't turn out exactly as I planned. Please, tell me what you think.**

Things quickly got out of hand. Julian wasn't exactly sure when a simple fight against a scaly metahuman had resulted in a disaster. It could have been when the Kid Flash decided to rush head-on into a brawl with said metahuman. Or it could have been when Allen decided to recklessly try and stop him. Either way, that only resulted in both of the speedsters getting injured. It also turned out the scaly beast had mild telepathic powers. It only took this metahuman (whom Cisco insisted they call "Psychic Serpent") five minutes to realize who the Flash and Kid Flash were and where their headquarters were. This was the reason why Julian was currently trapped behind a desk in the cortex, trying not to get eaten by a telepathic reptile.

When had his life become so ridiculous?

Julian looked towards Cisco and Iris, who were also crouched behind the fallen desk next to him. Cisco hurriedly put on his Vibe gear and quickly glanced over the table. The Psychic Serpent saw Cisco, and a fallen lamp near the trio launched itself from the ground in Cisco's direction. Cisco instinctively raised his hands in defense, and the lamp collided with his gloves in a concerning crackle.

"What was that?" Iris asked.

"It looks like the Psychic Serpent also has telekinesis," Cisco answered breathlessly.

"Terrific," Julian said.

Cisco's gloves suddenly sparked, and he looked at his hands in alarm. "No, no, no," Cisco said, shaking his hands.

"What now?" Julian asked impatiently.

"My gear is damaged," Cisco said.

"Well, fix it!" Julian said.

Another lamp flew above their heads.

"I'm little busy at the moment!" Cisco replied. Cisco's gloves sparked again, and they all winced.

"We need to get out of here," Iris said, fear creeping into her voice.

"I agree," Cisco said. He looked at his gloves and hesitated.

Julian and Iris exchanged a look.

"What?" Julian asked. "What is it?"

"I can only take one other person with me," Cisco said. "My gloves are too damaged."

Julian and Iris looked at each other for a moment before Julian turned to Cisco, "Well, the choice is simple, really. Take Iris."

"What? No!" Iris protested.

"Cisco," Julian said firmly, staring down Cisco.

Cisco nodded before grabbing Iris and opening a portal.

"Cisco, no!" Iris resisted. "We can't leave Julian."

Cisco ignored her and pulled her closer to the portal.

"I'm not having another person die because of me!" Iris said, filled with emotion.

"Iris, no one's dying today," Cisco said, speaking to Iris but looking at Julian.

Julian nodded at Cisco.

Iris hesitated.

A computer monitor sailed across the room.

"Go!" Julian said.

Cisco quickly pulled Iris through the portal and disappeared.

Everything was quiet. Julian strained his ears, but he couldn't hear much over the pounding of his heart.

"I know you're in here, human," the Psychic Serpent hissed somewhere close. Somewhere too close. "I can smell your warm blood."

Julian grimaced. Well, that was unnerving. He heard something shift off to his left. He scooted towards the right end of the table. If he could make it to the hallway, he was sure he could make it to safety. He glanced over the table to see the Psychic Serpent towards the center of the cortex. He looked towards the door and made a break for it.

He didn't make it far.

Julian suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. He clawed at the air, attempting to make it to the hallway, but he realized he was suspended, unmoving, in the air. He snapped his head in the direction of the Psychic Serpent who was giving Julian a disconcerting smile.

"You pathetic human. You are no match for me."

The Psychic Serpent raised a clawed hand and Julian's eyes widened in surprise only a second before he was slammed against the opposite wall with immense force. He remembered mind-blowing pain and then darkness.

O

Cold.

It was freezing. Julian sat up with a shivering groan and a splitting headache. Minor concussion. He closed his eyes. He opened them and sighed. It was so cold he could see his breath.

He blinked again as he took in his surroundings. He seemed to be encased in some sort of ice shell. He turned his head. It seemed to be a small dome. There was a loud whack as if something hit the exterior of the dome. Julian then realized he was still in the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs. There was some sort of icy enclosure protecting him from the Psychic Serpent.

He hugged himself as he quickly looked around; it really was cold in here. His eyes snagged on something and his breath was caught in his throat.

A woman in dark blue leather and snow-white hair stood with her back practically touching the icy wall several feet away from him.

Without thinking, Julian quickly stood. "Caitlyn," he said but pain exploded in his head, causing him to stumble. He caught himself and doubled over, breathing heavily.

"You have a concussion," came her cold reply.

Julian finally caught his breath, "It's good to see you too."

Killer Frost's eyes flashed angrily, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only reason you're still alive, so I'd watch my tone if I were you."

Julian studied her momentarily and subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest, warming his hands, "Yes, why exactly are you doing this?"

"As much as I don't care for this little team, it has its uses."

"Oh, really? Like, what?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

Julian sighed in frustration and began pacing, ignoring the pounding in his head, "Fine! It doesn't! It's just," he paused.

"Just what?"

"Can't you see that you're still there, Caitlyn? It's not all Killer Frost. There's still a part of you in there."

Killer Frost huffed and turned around, walking the other way.

"You know I'm right," he crossed his arms tighter and clenched his teeth together to prevent them from chattering. He blinked in anger. He knew there was more to say, but he couldn't think of what it was. It was hard enough to think with a concussion as it was. The cold wasn't helping either. It felt as if it was numbing his mind and clawing for his attention.

Killer Frost turned back around, "What's taking your team so long? If they weren't so slow, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Julian felt a weight in his chest, "Wait, you didn't want me to see you."

"No, Julian," she said, approaching him. "I didn't want you to see me." She stared at him intently before angrily turning back around.

Julian blinked as he stared at her back. It was so hard to concentrate when everything was so cold. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to sit down. He sat down but immediately regretted his decision. He didn't know if it was just his mind playing with him, but it felt colder sitting on the floor than it did when he was standing. He supposed he could stand up, but he didn't think he could manage the effort. He had a terrible headache and his eyes were getting heavy. He shivered and rubbed his arms. He breathed sharply inward, his teeth chattering.

"Julian!"

His eyes snapped open. He hadn't even realized he had closed them.

"C-Caitlyn," he shivered.

She was knelt-down in front of him. Her eyes illuminated with the concern he was so accustomed to seeing. She looked him over, "You have hypothermia."

"Wonderful," he said.

Killer Frost looked down and muttered something to herself.

"What?" Julian asked.

She looked back up at him, "This is my fault. If I hadn't – " she suddenly stood up and whirled around. She turned back to him, "How come I ruin everything I touch?"

"Caitlyn, that's not true."

"It is!"

"You haven't ruined me."

"Are you even paying attention?! Julian, you have hypothermia because of me!"

"Yes, but, as you mentioned earlier, I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

She studied him for a moment then finally, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you angry at me?"

"Because," he said, painfully rising from the ground so they were only a foot apart. "I love you."

She took in a breath as if to say something but immediately turned when she heard a loud thumping sound coming from outside the icy dome.

"Sounds like the team is here," Julian stated, shivering slightly.

Killer Frost turned back to him, "Then I guess that's my cue to leave."

She turned to leave, but Julian grabbed her arm, "Caitlyn, don't go."

"My name isn't Caitlyn, it's – "

"Killer Frost," Julian said. "I know. But I don't think you keep saying it to remind me. I think you keep saying it to remind yourself."

Her eyes flicked downward for a second before meeting his again, "You don't know me."

"Then let me," he said earnestly, searching her eyes. "Please, Caitlyn, let me in."

"Julian – "

Something red phased through the icy chamber. Julian and Caitlyn immediately turned to face the intruder. The Flash stood warily facing the two.

"Caitlyn," Barry addressed, attempting to suppress his surprise.

"Flash," Killer Frost said curtly.

Barry's attention turned away from her and his brow furrowed in concern, "Julian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Julian said while shivering. "I just have mild hyperthermia," he paused. "And a concussion."

"Oh! Uh," the Flash said. "That's not good."

"Well, I'm alive," Julian said giving Caitlyn a warm look. "Which is all that matters."

Killer Frost noticed his gaze and shifted uncomfortably, "I should go."

"No, Caitlyn," the Flash pleaded, stepping closer.

Killer Frost stepped back and defensively raised her hands.

Barry stopped and looked at her sadly. He turned to Julian, "I'll get Cisco to come vibe you out. I think he finally fixed his gloves." The Flash gave them one final nod and phased back through the wall.

Julian turned to her, "I wish you would stay. We can do this. Together."

She gave him a sad look, "I don't think I can." She looked away and nervously folded her hands and then unfolded them. When she looked back, her eyes sparkled with tears, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have."

She looked taken aback and tried to find the right words, but she was speechless.

"But I forgive you," he continued and put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm always here for you, Caitlyn."

Tears were trickling down her face now, and she gently backed out of his touch. She turned around and strode to the wall, putting one hand on it. She paused and looked over her shoulder, "Thank you, Julian." Before he could reply, she became one with the ice and disappeared through the wall.

Julian sighed and shivered, rubbing his hands over his arms. He wasn't really sure what had happened, but one thing he did know, was that it was progress. He knew that it would take time to earn her trust, but he was willing to take all the time in the world. He was willing to take billions of years to get her back because he loved her. And love never fails.

 **A/N: Well, that ending was a bit cheesy. Anyway, that's my first Snowbert story. I hope you enjoyed. More are on the way!**


End file.
